


巧克力

by its_Vian



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Chocolate, Fluff, M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 06:19:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15261264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_Vian/pseuds/its_Vian





	巧克力

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/gifts).
  * A translation of [Chocolate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508370) by [yulin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yulin/pseuds/yulin). 



莱奥困惑地看向摆在他面前的盒子。

“谢谢你。”他说，“但这是什么？”

克里斯魅力十足地朝他眨了眨眼。“巧克力！”这还能是什么呢？它就是个普普通通的巧克力礼盒，里面包装着各种口味的巧克力糖果。他不确定莱奥喜欢什么口味，所以他选了很多种不同味道的。

当然了，这里面有黑巧、白巧、牛奶巧克力，每一个糖果里都是不同的夹心。克里斯一眼就能看出来这种礼盒肯定装着巧克力，所以他不太明白莱奥为什么这么疑惑。

现在莱奥知道了这是一盒巧克力，但他又问出了一个足以让克里斯僵硬在原地的问题，“这是地球上的食物吗？”

“你不会从来都没吃过巧克力吧？！”

莱奥摇摇头，克里斯咧嘴大笑，“噢，莱奥，今天是你的幸运日！你将明白为什么生活是多么美好，人间是多么值得，相信我。”

莱奥扬起左边眉毛，看上去依旧满腹狐疑。

“尝尝吧，”克里斯推促道，“你会发现自己身处天堂的，我保证。”

“说实话，克里斯……它们看上去好像并不好吃。”实际上，莱奥觉得它们看上去就像一坨翔，但收到礼物时直接这样说的话似乎不太礼貌。

“快试试！你不相信我吗？”

“在上一次你让我吃了不知道是什么鬼东西之后，其实我不太相信你，真的。”

“你又提那件事了。”克里斯抱怨道。好吧，也许莱奥说得对，上一次克里斯做饭给莱奥吃，结果不是太称心如意。那时他们不知道怎么的来到了克里斯的住处，克里斯就着家里仅存的食材准备为他们两个做点什么吃。他打算做点健康的绿色食物，然后把一堆蔬菜丢进了炒锅里。

他甚至没考虑到不同食材的烘焙时间也不同。

所以最后他们不得不鼓起勇气去吞咽炒焦的西兰花和根本没熟的马铃薯，他们没被毒死真的是一个奇迹。

不过这完全是两码事。克里斯准备挽回莱奥对自己的信任，并拯救这盒巧克力。

“好吧，那次只是因为太着急了，一个意外而已。这次不一样。而且这些不是我做的，你知道。”

但还有一件小事情是克里斯无法准确解释的。他真的迫切地想送一盒巧克力给莱奥，给他一个意想不到的惊喜。他确信莱奥会很喜欢这些糖果，他很喜欢甜食。再者，克里斯很想看看莱奥品尝巧克力时的反应。也许这还关系到他的自尊——他也很想听到莱奥认同他说得没错，巧克力就是天堂。莱奥反复斟酌了克里斯的话。他看起来依然有些不解，但最后他还是挑了一块黑巧克力。他把巧克力小心地捏在两指之间，仿佛是在捏着一张擦过鼻涕的纸巾。

“好粘。”莱奥吐槽。

“别想太多，吃就对了。”克里斯力劝，他甚至想亲自动手把那块巧克力塞进对方嘴里。

莱奥轻轻咬了一小口。

实不相瞒，莱奥有着一双天生的大眼睛，但现在那双眼睛睁得大大的，他看上去就像个从漫画里走出来的人物。克里斯发誓他从来没有见过这么真诚的惊讶表情出现在十岁以上的人的脸上，而莱奥的反应让他无比自豪——因为他成功地诱哄了莱奥流露出这个表情。但克里斯还是忍不住嘲笑他。

莱奥一边嚼巧克力一边说，“天啊，这真好吃！”

“我就知道，对吧？”克里斯露出骄傲的笑容，准备又跟眼前这个年轻男人大谈特谈生活是那么美好人间是多么幸福，“你知道，因为巧克力里面包着特别美味的夹心。”莱奥心不在焉地点头应付克里斯，他又拿起另一块巧克力。一块接着一块。

“它就像-”克里斯停顿了一下。‘抗抑郁药’，克里斯本来想接着说出这个单词，但在莱奥又接着吃了两块巧克力之后，他改口说道，“就像毒//药。”

“莱奥，停下！”克里斯大笑着叫道。

“我做不到。”莱奥用身子护着巧克力盒子，把它挪到克里斯能触碰到的范围之外，“这太好吃了！”

克里斯试着抓住他，但莱奥快速地转过身去，护着他的宝贝盒子，同时又一块巧克力被送到他的嘴里。“一块小小的巧克力就顶得上我一顿晚餐摄入的卡路里！别再吃了！”克里斯警告道。

“我不在乎。”莱奥一边嚼一边含糊说话，“明天我会做额外的训练。”

“我知道你不会的，小懒虫。然后你就只会像一颗球一样到处乱闯输掉所有比赛，直到他们赶你扫地出门。”克里斯握住了莱奥的一只手腕，但莱奥轻而易举地就挣脱了。

接着他又吃了一块巧克力。

“我不会输掉比赛的，别担心。”

“听听，他们还说你是个谦虚的人。”

“我知道我自己是个什么样的人。”莱奥回答，又转身躲过了克里斯的再一次追赶。

“但我不会再喜欢你了。”克里斯威胁道，“你会失去我的，因为巧克力。”

莱奥低头看向捧在手里的盒子，接着又看向克里斯。他狡黠地笑了笑，克里斯怀疑自己原来是不是在面对一个老奸巨猾的人。

“我选巧克力。”莱奥最终说道，又一块巧克力不见了。

“你太无情了！”克里斯生气地抗议。他停下了追赶，交叉双臂抱在胸前，有些不满地翘起嘴。

“如果我不能吃巧克力的话，那你为什么要给我？”莱奥也辩护道，怀里抱着巧克力盒子。

“你知道，我想着你会留着它，偶尔拿出来吃一颗，然后想起我……”

莱奥张着嘴巴，呆呆地立在原地。你甚至能看到巧克力在他的牙齿和舌头上留下的黑色痕迹。克里斯抓住这个机会，他迅速伸手抓到了盒子，用身体护着它。

“噢！”克里斯自豪地叫了一声，不仅仅是因为他拿到了盒子，而且他赢了莱奥。又一次。

并且说真的，莱奥懊恼愤慨的表情让克里斯的胜利比这一整盒巧克力还要甜蜜。

“你这个骗子！”

“我关心你，而且我试着告诉你危险的东西会带来怎样的影响！”克里斯尝试让自己看起来很严肃，尽管看到莱奥脸上的严峻表情确实是一件很稀罕的事情。

“但这又不是真的毒//药，”莱奥回击。但他很快皱起眉，“它是毒//药吗？”

“不，不是。”克里斯嘲笑莱奥的天真，“但它是卡路里炸弹，而你又不能控制自己。”

“你抢回了你给我的礼物，又收回了之前的甜言蜜语，你还准备从我这夺回什么？”莱奥叉着腰反抗说。

“因为你太贪吃了。你要慢慢享受你的食物。”

莱奥思考着克里斯的话。他在认真思虑，同时不放过任何机会漫不经心地伸舌头舔干净嘴唇上残留的巧克力。

这个模样的莱奥真的是一个令人极度分心的尤物。

“现在你是在说巧克力还是在说你自己？”莱奥问，突然间他看上去有点尴尬。每一次话锋转到他们两个，莱奥总是这样，腼腆而犹豫，该死，如果克里斯能忍住扑上去的冲动就好了。

克里斯把巧克力盒子放在就近的桌子上，拉近自己与莱奥之间的距离，他抬起手捧住莱奥的脸颊，让他抬头看着自己。“你猜。”克里斯低下头，深深地亲吻莱奥的嘴唇，缓慢地摩挲着他的唇，享受着他唇上淡淡的巧克力味道。

莱奥轻轻地呻//吟，他已经迷失在这个吻里。他们分开之后，克里斯玩味地盯着莱奥那双张开的在汲取氧气的丰满唇//瓣。他忍不住浮想联翩；他异常喜爱莱奥与之影响的一切：那才是克里斯蒂亚诺的毒//药。

“瞧？凡事都要慢慢来，细细享受。”克里斯伸出大拇指轻抚莱奥的下唇。

“但我等得也太久了。”莱奥嘀咕。

“你在说巧克力还是在说我？”克里斯回应。

“巧克力。”莱奥说，从克里斯身边挪开溜向桌子。但他晚了一步，只晚了那么一点点，克里斯已经伸手圈住了莱奥的腰，把他拉近自己。

“乖，只要你乖一点，我会让你如愿的。”

“就像给上帝献祭？”莱奥揶揄。

“应该是为我的爱人献礼。”克里斯回答，他再次吻上莱奥的唇，品尝他的恋人与巧克力混杂的甜蜜味道。


End file.
